Moments
by imagination-running
Summary: Series of moments. Mostly oneshots. HBP spoilers. General genre. Unknown number of stories. Will update whenever I get one done. Story summaries inside. Please R&R.
1. Remus's thoughts

"**Like a Gryffindor"**

**By: stu14688**

**Summary: HBP spoilers. Remus's POV. Remus has just learnt of Dumbledore's death. This is the thoughts that go through his mind as he tries to process it all. Occurs between the news of DD death and the entrance of Molly and Arthur in the hospital wing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue.**

Remus was devastated. The one man who had been willing to give him a chance – who had believed in him – was dead. _Why_, his mind cried. _Why must so many I love and depend on die?_ He thought back to his school days. They were so carefree and simple. He had done so many fun things. Yes, they were often stupid things, but he had had a blast. For the most part it had all been innocent pranking. He and his friends had rarely done anything to deliberately hurt someone. Occasionally, James or Sirius would get angry and do hurtful things on purpose, and on a rare occasion he joined them. But all-in-all they were just being kids.

Now, though, so much had changed. Remus's friends from his school days were either dead or as good as. James and Lily had been gone for nearly 16 years now, and Sirius had been gone for one year. Peter had turned traitor all those years ago; Remus hoped the rat had prepared his grave because one way or another, Peter wouldn't live through the war. And today – just an hour or so ago – Remus had lost his mentor, the person he looked up to more than any other. Albus Dumbledore had been killed, and Severus Snape had been the one to commit the murder.

Snape – Remus's biggest childhood enemy. If he ever got his hands on Snape, it would be the last thing to ever happen to greasy-haired, double-crossing, bat of a Death Eater. Harry had been right about Snape, that he could not be trusted. Harry had never trusted him as far as he could throw the potion's master, and that is the one thing they should have all done. Harry had made mistakes in the past, and now, when he was right, no one had taken him seriously. They should have. If they had, maybe Dumbledore would still be alive and the school would not be in shock from a Death Eater attack.

If…Maybe…Thinking that way would get them nowhere.

Remus looked up. Harry was standing in front of everyone, and was almost the only one still standing; he looked almost like he was leading them. He was in front of all of them, and everyone was looking to him. Remus wondered if Harry realized that. Harry was asking questions about the attack, specifically Snape's part, and he was getting answers. No one was even refusing to answer or beating about the bush; it was like reflex actions for everyone to answer.

Remus heard himself answer; it was like an out-of-body experience. He could see what was going on in his mind and what he was physically doing. It was strange, but Remus couldn't concentrate on that. He had to gather his senses, come back to Earth. He listened to Harry's voice, hoping to use it as an anchor; it was gentle, yet hard, but Remus knew the hardness was meant only for Snape. He looked at the boy's face. Harry's jaw was set, and a fire burned in his eyes. The fire was both inspiring and scary. It showed shear determination and courage, and Remus knew that Harry was not just looking the part of leader – he was taking it.

Then, it hit Remus, Harry's mentor had just been killed too. Pain. Yes, Remus saw that also. In that moment, Harry became more than a sixteen year old sixth year; he became a man – a man with a mission. His mission was to finish the war. Harry was going to keep fighting, and he was going to lead the rest of them if he had to.

Remus straightened in his chair just a bit. Seeing Harry there, standing before them, asking questions, getting answers, not falling under the grief of recent events, and holding in his anger until he met the one who caused it, gave Remus a surge of hope and inspiration. If Harry could meet tomorrow without flinching, if he could gather the courage to go on, if this boy who had seen so much death and despair could take on more and go after the cause of so much of it, then so could Remus.

It hurt, oh did it hurt, to sit straight and give more to an effort so many had already given up on, but it was not impossible. Remus looked around the room again, everyone seemed to have been struck with the same thought and feeling. They all looked battle-worn and grief-stricken, but they were all holding their heads up. All of them held a fire in their eyes, a fire of hope and determination. Fear – he saw plenty of, but trepidation – none. This group was not going to run and hide; they were going to stand and fight. Voldemort would not take the world without a fight, and Remus knew it was going to be a big, long fight. Remus was ready, though. If he went down, he would go down like a man – like a Gryffindor.


	2. Arthur's thoughts

**The Leader of the Light**

**By: imaginationrunning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue.**

**Summary: Arthur's POV. Immediately following the battle at Hogwarts; in the hospital wing. Arthur contemplates who will be the next Leader of the Light in the wake of Dumbledore's death.**

Terror ripped through me when I heard that Hogwarts had been attacked and that three of my children had been involved in the ensuing battle. The fear only multiplied when I learned that one of the said children was injured. Immediately, Molly and I rushed to the Hogwarts infirmary where we found out that Bill had been attacked by an untransformed werewolf, but that he was expected to be okay. That was the best news I had heard in a long time. Sadly, however, it was followed by the worst news I had heard in a long time: Dumbledore's death. From the looks of the battle weary group around me, there had been some fierce fighting going on here in the halls of Hogwarts.

I left Molly fussing over Bill. He's a strong lad, so I know he'll pull through just fine. No worries there. What does worry me, though, is that now the light side has no leader.

"Dumbledore gone…" I hear myself whisper as I contemplate the possible leaders of our ever-shrinking Order. Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what needed to be done and when. Without him, we're going to be practically lost.

_Mad-Eye may work as a leader. He's certainly got the experience – possibly too much experience. He's a bit off his rocker at times, not to mention paranoid… _

_Kingsley's an option, too, but he's got Ministry orders to be in the muggle world, which makes things difficult. He wasn't around in the first war, either. I think we need someone from the first war, but an Auror would be good…_

_Tonks is a good Auror, but she's young. Even she's been off kilter for some time now, though, what with this thing with Remus…_

_Minerva is a born leader and experienced in battle. Then again, she's going to be busy with the school. Well, so was Dumbledore, but then again, she's not Dumbledore. We'd do well to remember that in the times to come, too…._

_I certainly can't do the job. I don't give orders; I take them…_

I listen to the conversation around me. It seems that Molly and Fleur have finally come to their wits ends with each other. It's the make it or break it point. I hope Molly will relent. Fleur and Bill two obviously love each other, and they deserve to be married…Love…I look over to where Tonks and Remus are seated on a cot beside Bill. They love each other, too. If only Remus would accept it and do something about it.

_Remus…now there's an idea! He would be a great leader. Everyone in the Order trusts him. He knows a lot about what's going on. He was around during the first war…._

My thoughts are interrupted by the scene playing out before me. Tonks is pleading with Remus to allow himself to love her. He refuses, of course, and I can't stay silent when he says, "I am not being ridiculous. Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

I look at my son lying on the cot, his face maimed by the brutality of another. I think of all those who have died in the war, I smile, and say, "But she wants you. And, after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." I motion to Bill to drive the point home. Remus may be one of the older ones in our little group, but that doesn't mean that there still aren't things he needs to learn. Remus then changes tactics all together in order to get out of the situation that he's found himself in, which, of course, doesn't work because Minerva steps into her teacher mode and puts him in his place.

It's at that moment that I decide maybe Remus doesn't need to be our leader either. He's too afraid of himself. The risk would be too great in his eyes, and he wouldn't be able to do the job well.

Our plight seems hopeless. There seems to be no one as qualified as Dumbledore to be the leader of the Order. I look up as Minerva stands and ask Harry to follow her office. I had not even thought of Harry since I first learned of the battle. My thoughts had been consumed with my own children and with Dumbledore. Harry's robes look damp. His own face is not a pretty site with the mixture of blood, tears, and mud. His hands look blackened from dirt and soot, and there's a good sized cut on his arm. The worst of it, though, is his eyes. I know, without even having to be told, that he witnessed Dumbledore's death. It's the same look he had last year after the battle at the Ministry, and the same one he had after the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year. This time is just a bit different, though. His eyes are burning with hatred and anger; to whom, I'm not sure, but most likely at the person behind Dumbledore's death.

I remember back to when I first met Harry. I remember feeling so sorry for him because of the treatment he received from his family. Compared to now, however, he seemed totally care free and happy. His eyes were innocent, awed, and wondering. Now, he has the hardened look of a person who has seen a lot and been through more. His eyes are dark, calculating, and brooding. There is knowledge of the world and of more evil and specific things: Voldemort, especially. There is also a resoluteness there that speaks of how he isn't going to quit until this entire ordeal is over, no matter what.

As Harry walks out of the room in the wake of Minerva, I know who our leader will be. He may be young, but he knows without a doubt what we're up against. He's not an Auror, but that doesn't mean he is inexperienced in battle and defense. Without even knowing how, I know that he's got more at stake in this campaign than any of the rest of us. He's got more reason to fight and more determination. He isn't afraid of himself. He isn't paranoid. He has no ties to the Ministry. He doesn't even have ties to the school at this point. What's more is that Harry doesn't fear He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the rest of us do. I know he'll be our leader. It is the position he was born to take. There is no one around any longer to make him go or do anything, and that is why Harry James Potter is now the Leader of the Light.


End file.
